


Art for But the Heart

by davincis_girl



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Arts, Digital Art, Kidfic, Wee Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's four-thirty AM, and Steve is fairly proud of himself for almost having gotten a full night's sleep when there's a desperate pounding on his door. The walls are pretty thin in this building and sometimes knocking two apartments away can sound like it's right outside. But no, there's a second assault on his door and then a voice he hasn't heard except through the comlink in his cowl in weeks. </p><p>It's Ironman, carrying a wee Peter Parker, who is an apparent experimental subject for evil scientist in space, or whatever,  since they are all dead now. So that brings Tony Stark to Steve's door because Captain America has to be good with kids, right? Or at least, that is how it goes in Tony's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for But the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahn/gifts).



> This is art for the Avengers Big Bang entry "But the Heart" by kahn. 
> 
> **Link to fic masterpost:** [on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402260/chapters/663032) or [on Livejournal](http://kahn.livejournal.com/100551.html)
> 
> Any fic here is borrowed from kahn's story to set up each of the illustrations and hopefully get you interested in reading her story.

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=titleheadertonycloseup500.jpg)

EXCERPT from _BUT THE HEART_ by kahn 

 

"Steve, oh my god, open up I think your neighbors have knives."

Steve blinks, wipes his mouth with a towel, rinses and tosses his toothbrush into the cup that's been designated for it on the back of his sink and heads for the door.

"Or guns, whatever, they are definitely _armed_. Oh hello, ma'am." Tony Stark's voice is abruptly directed toward the other side of the hall, where Steve can picture Mrs. Perkins staring pointedly through a chain-laced crack of open doorway, holding her cellphone with 9-1-1 on speed dial. "No, please don't call the police, I promise I'm a friend. Steve's friend. Iron Man? I think you may have heard of me. No, ma'am, I'm not a stripper. I promise I'm the real deal. I don't have any ID on me because most people think the _really shiny red and gold armor_ are proof enough of identi--No, you're right, I shouldn't take that tone with you. That was a mistake and," abruptly, Tony is addressing Steve's door again, "for god's sake, Rogers, if you don't let me in I _will_ break this door down, see if I don't." 

WHEN STEVE OPENS THE DOOR:

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=800tonyandpetercopy.jpg)

LATER IN STEVE'S ROOM:

Tony bounces to his feet and then climbs up on Steve's bed and crosses a sagging hazard of sheets and old quilt so he can inspect the long wall it's shoved against. "This is gorgeous."

He's talking to the mural of the New York skyline that Steve's drawn on the white paint. It started in brown--because that was the color Steve could find at the time, and he wanted to capture the image before he forgot it, once he realized there were bits of it he already couldn't remember. The skyline how he remembers it. It's overlayed in black--charcoal pencil--the modern day arrangement, tall buildings with harsh, straight lines. The black is crowded more closely together, but it's a bit of a comfort to see that there are still recognizable shapes.

 

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=StevesWall800.jpg) _The text was not in the mural, but was used in the fic. ___


End file.
